Robots may be programmed to perform a variety of tasks and often must traverse one or more paths in performing programmed tasks. For example, to retrieve an object and place the object in a container, an end effector of a robot must traverse a first path to reach a pick up location for the object, then after picking up the object must traverse a second path to reach a location for placing the object in the container.
Various techniques may be employed for determining a path to be traversed by a robot in performance of a task. For example, some robots may be configured to automatically determine an appropriate path for performing a task based on sensed environmental conditions and/or other factors. For instance, some robots may determine a path to an object based on detecting a position of the object, then using a path planner to determine the shortest path to reach the position of the object. Also, for example, some paths may be determined based on “learning” the paths in response to the user physically manipulating the robot. As yet another example, some paths may be determined based on the user explicitly defining the path via a robot programming application. However, some techniques for determining learned paths and/or explicitly defining paths may lack the ability for a user to define parameters for movement characteristics for those paths and/or may require tedious extra steps to define the parameters that are in addition to steps required to define the paths.